


Loss

by Jules1398



Series: Sonya's Story [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Grief, Group B, Original Character Death(s), hand holding, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya starts to see the harsh realities of the Maze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

 

For every about ten hot days, there was at least one cold day and the day that was five days before the arrival of the next girl just happened to be one of those days.

It was sunset and Sonya and Harriet sat together, huddled by the fire's warmth. Sonya was leaning  on Harriet and she didn't seem to mind. After all, both girls were desperate for any possible source of heat that they could get.

The walls were due to close any minute and Sarah and Eva still hadn't returned from their run. Sometimes they did tend to cut it close because Sarah wanted to get as much information about the M \aze as possible with only two Runners in it. This was especially important to her after they decided to run together after Eva claimed to have seen a horrifying spiky slime creature out of the corner of her eye during a run. And Eva wasn't the type of person to lie.

Sonya kicked a rock. "What happens if they don't get back?" she whispered to her companion.

Harriet slowly shrugged and Sonya could see the fear etched across her cocoa colored skin. "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out."

Sonya turned at a  loud groaning sound to see the walls of the Maze closing up. "Do you think they'll survive?" she asked, knowing what the answer to her question probably was, but not wanting to speak it out loud.

"Probably not," Harriet sighed sadly. "It's dark. They could get caught by one of those things. Or trapped between the moving walls."

"If they don't freeze to death," Sonya added solemnly.

"Yeah," was all that Harriet said in response.

"At least we have each other," Sonya offered.

Harriet smiled weakly. "Yeah. Better to have you here with me than out there with them."

Sonya took the other girl's hand, hoping to provide some level of comfort for both Harriet and herself.

They sat silently for a while. Neither of them were able to sleep.

"At least there'll be a new girl here in a few days," Sonya said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sh e instantly felt horrible for assuming that the other girls were dead already, but she knew that she was probably right.

"We can be the new leaders. Even if they do come back. We need leaders that aren't constantly risking their lives out there."

Sonya liked the idea. Sh e thought that Harriet would be an outstanding leader. Better than Sarah was, that's for sure.

"What will we call ourselves. Like as a group?" Sonya wondered aloud.

Harriet paused for a moment then spoke. "Well first off, we've  gotta  stop calling this place 'Hell.' Maybe we can call it the Eye."

Sonya snorted. "What's it got to do with an eye?"

Harriet rolled her big brown eyes, which flickered orange in the light of the fire. "Like the eye of a storm. You know, because we're in the middle of the Maze where it's safer."

Sonya nodded. "So what does that make us? The Gazers?"

Harriet gave a slight smile. "I like it. The Gazers." Harriet gave her hand a little squeeze, which practically made Sonya's he art leap out of her chest.

Soon enough the sun was starting to rise, so they walked over to the opening in the Maze that Sarah and Eva would likely be walking out of if they had survived. They were still holding hands. It had to be some sort of hand holding record.

Sonya heard the familiar groaning of the doors and, what she saw when they opened, she would never forget.

Sarah and Eva's bodies were right in front of them, covered in bloody puncture wounds from whatever the monster was.

Neither of them shrieked or anything. They just gripped their hands even more tightly together  as silent tears dripped down their faces for their lost sisters.

"I can't believe those monsters got to them and dragged them back right here. I would've liked to have the benefit of the doubt," Harriet whispered quietly.

Sonya was angry. She cared for the dead girls that lie before her. It didn't matter that Sarah was rude sometimes or that Eva complained a lot. They were her sisters and these creatures, these monsters, had murdered them.

"I know what to call them. The monsters," Sonya said with a firm expression of anger on her face.

"What?" asked Harriet as she wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks.

"Demons," replied Sonya without a beat.

The place was Hell, even if they weren't calling it that anymore. The monsters truly were Demons. The fear evoked by their name would be fair warning to what was to come if girls dared to enter the maze.

Harriet just nodded in approval.

They buried the girls right next to the Maze opening so that it could serve as a reminder to the dangers that lurk inside. Sure, they needed to find a way out, but it wouldn't get done with foolishness. Sonya and Harriet were the Queens of the group now, and they had to maintain order so they could avoid the deaths of future girls.

Sonya and Harriet stood in front of Sarah and Eva's freshly dug graves, still crying.

Harriet pulled Sonya into a tight embrace. 

"They won't die for nothing." Harriet whispered into her ear. "I promise."

Sonya nodded against the other girl's neck. "We'll find a way out by building up everything we need and setting rules. Then we can prevent this."

"We don't have to start today, Sonya."

Sonya knew this. In fact, she didn't really plan on moving out of Harriet's warm embrace ever.

"Tomorrow," she whispered.

"Do you think this will happen again?" Harriet asked, worriedly.

"Probably," Sonya replied honestly, having no reason to lie to Harriet when they both could clearly see the truth. "Maybe it's happened before. To girls before Sarah."

"I won't ever let it happen to you," Harriet promised, pulling her tighter to her chest.

"I won't ever let anything horrible happen to you either," Sonya promised even though they both knew that it could very possibly be out of their control.

Sonya was positive of one thing, though. She had absolutely no doubt in her mind that, if they were going to die, they  were going to die together. She cared about Harriet more than she even cared about herself. No matter what happened, it was going to happen to the both of them.


End file.
